The wrath of death
by Megasarian
Summary: the first time he'd taken something from her she had blinded him. now chain to a wall and kept from his side she must watch as he dies . her rage will know no bounds and her maker is certain that the walls are abot to be painted red.


stunned and hurt. that was the feeling in her soul right at that moment. Hurt beyond any and all reasoning . She could only stare wide eyed as he fell to the ground on his knees holding the stab wound in his chest. his pristine white shirt was quickly staining crimson. She struggled against her bonds fought the wrought iron chains that held her to the wall of the prison with a wild look in her eye, desperate to reach him. Eric stood beside her collard with silver and bound just as she was with devastation written across his features. She cried wide eyed as he fell back a second time a second stab in his stomach as tears poured down her cheeks in a constant stream, all those gathered in the hall watched her carefully. The leader should have noticed, he should have watched as those who knew her best backed away slowly watching the scene as one would a car crash, horrified by the sight yet unable to look away. However their leader was not wise only power drunk, he ordered yet another attack as though the man on the floor wouldn't already have died . Sorrow and despair took over her mind as the blade pierced her lovers heart and finally ended his agonizing death.  
Eric carefully watched his maker's mate as her eyes emptied of all life they once held. He grew nervous of her reactions, he'd seen her like this only once before when their leader had tried to kill her human child centuries ago before she'd been made. If one could get close enough the boorish man still had a scar over his eyes from her scythe and even vampire healing could not restore the vision of his left eye. A year later eric had found her and turned her then she'd met his maker and they'd become mates. And now she was being forced to watch Godric die at the hands of her most hated enemy...Bill Compton.  
" Bow before me! I who have ended the resistance against me," Bill said triumphantly. Eric grew even more fearful he could only ask Odin to give bill the intelligence not to laugh at godric's death. His prayer didn't work for just as he finished it Bill let loose a loud hearty laugh and eric knew he had signed himself to death.  
The air in the hall seemed to grow thicker and those who knew the three in the arena grew fearful. Eric tried to calm her through their bond but what he found on her end of it had him more frightened than anything he had ever faced, hurt him as much as godric's death. She was empty, not blocking him from the bond but simply to enraged to feel anything and that scared him to death. Her lifeless blue eyes looked up and locked onto Bill and a small smirk appeared on her face, and in that smirk was pure murderous intent and sadistic rage. with an ease she didn't have before she broke her bindings as though they were paper,and with each chain she snapped her smirk grew wider and her eyes grew more dead. when she was completely free she let out a small chuckle that grew into a strange maniacal laughter , laced with the insane desire for death.  
" Oh Billy boy, do tell, did you believe that you could kill him before my very eyes and then i would bend to your will? Did you think you could live through it," she hissed at him a tone in her voice that sent shivers down even the Tyrant king's spine.  
" You can't even get to me Sookie dear, however much you may try," He said , overly confident. That challenge was all it took . Her grin was replaced with a snarl and suddenly blood began to fly. she raced through the stands eliminating all in her path and enraged growls and cries flying from her lips as she grew closer to her target. just as she reached him she vanished. Bill looked startled and then gave an enraged roar as her hand ripped through his chest his heart coming with her hand.  
" That's two things of mine you have killed my dearest King. Now I have your heart as repayment and your fangs will be a great present for my sweetling when he wakes up," She cooed in his ear.  
"He's not going to wake up," Bill said before she crushed his heart.  
smiling she walked over to godric and kissed him and her eyes cam alive again as he stirred beneath her.

'Bill,' she thought as she walked away with godric and eric,'did no one ever tell you to check the back ground of the person you're trying to destroy? Bringing him back...child's play for the daughter of death.' She laughed brightly as Godric kissed her cheek.


End file.
